


#friendlyneighborhoodspiderpeople

by pepperfield



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Discord - Freeform, Epistolary, Friendship, Gen, Internet, Multimedia, POV Outsider, Social Media, Team as Family, Texting, Tumblr, Twitter, reddit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperfield/pseuds/pepperfield
Summary: Anonymous asked: they're CLONES people. it's obviously clones jfc i hate this websiteNew York's started to notice that there might be more than just one Spider-Man in town.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun experiment since I really loved this movie and wanted to try a social media fic! I highly suggest leaving the work skin on; I think it might be unreadable without it haha. Thanks to these [two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664164) [guides](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474979) for help, as well as to [duckmoles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckmoles) for inspiration! Credit for the Gwen and Miles icons goes to [cutestedits at tumblr](https://cutestedits.tumblr.com/post/179218364051)!

party central 24/7  
@whosthatgoose   
so i know there's a new #spiderman now (who is doing gr8 btw 👍) but anyone else notice that...he doesn't seem to be the only one? 9:24 PM - 22 Aug 2019  478 6,259 

Ryan Neal  
@bklyn012   
wait does spider-man wear white now?? thought the new guy was in black? 1:08 AM - 29 Aug 2019  309 4,019 

Sarah with the 🔪  
@hugallthemonsters   
WA STHAT A PIG?? #spiderman??? 10:54 AM - 03 Sep 2019  1,688 5,976 

* * *

steamed-buns-everyday ok so i could see spider-man and ghost!spider-mn being the same person but lets be real: no way the one in the mech isnt someone different  #spider-man#multiple spider-man theory#ghost!spider-man #how many is this now#mech!spider-man 735 notes 

* * *

  
buyme1000dumplings 659 points 28 minutes ago  
Holy shit, guys i was on that fucking bridge  


> ItsAlwaysCatsStupid 502 points 13 minutes ago  
>  I'm not the only one who saw trenchcoat spiderman right?  
> 
> 
>   suckmyricola 295 points 10 minutes ago  
>   More like hardboiled detective Spider-Man.
> 
> Styrofoamia 326 points 8 minutes ago  
>  That was a WILD save
> 
> surgicalprecisionslice 355 points 23 minutes ago  
>  Glad you made it out safe dude! This is exactly why we need him (them?) looking out for us  
> 
> 
>   dudewheresmyxwing 146 points 18 minutes ago  
>   tell that to the mayor  
> 

Quiltgrannysmith 510 points 15 minutes ago  
Saw the end of it on my way home from work - the kid is new but he's not bad  


> MegaBloksForPresident 378 points 8 minutes ago  
>  yeah but that wasn't all New Spider-Man you know that right  
> 

* * *

uou722cyan wait a fuckn second did peter parker come back from the dead  #spider-man#that was def not nu!spider#he was wearing og spider's suit#oprah voice: so what is the truth 1,056 notes 

* * *

r/spiderwatch

**Theory: Trenchcoat is New Spiderman from the future** (self.spiderwatch)  
submitted 2 hours ago by canyoutellthisisausername  
**295 Comments share report**

 **Vigilantism A New Norm for Major Cities?** (nytimes.com)  
submitted 4 hours ago by PM_ME_YOUR_BREADCRUMBS  
**312 Comments share report**

 **sighting: saw ghost spider outside my school?** (self.spiderwatch)  
submitted 5 hours ago by rowdyforpoptarts  
**67 Comments share report**

 **Weekly Sighting Thread** (self.spiderwatch)  
submitted 11 hours ago by FightMeAtTheMOMA  
**633 Comments share report**

* * *

spidersupthewazoo **Anonymous** asked: they're CLONES people. it's obviously clones jfc i hate this website  That doesn't sound right, but I don't know enough about clones to dispute it.  #ask#Spider-Man #theories#heck dude you could be right #i'm just a fan blog 4,779 notes 

* * *

Roonil Wazlib  
@marshmallowpluto   
Sooo...is it weird if I ship regular Spider-Man with Ghost Spider-Man? #theshipnameisspiderspider #orisit #ManMan 3:34 PM - 14 Oct 2019  140 4,498 

Kelly Lowe  
@Book42Girl   
@marshmallowpluto wtf they're real people don't do that 🤦🏼 6:32 PM - 14 Oct 2019  23 738 

It's Just Amy   
@thelegendofzapdos   
@marshmallowpluto they do look pretty cozy! then again they all seem really close? especially the pig and the detective...? 8:56 PM - 14 Oct 2019  93 1,622 

* * *

"Gwanda"  
@gwennotgwendolyne   
Meeting @kilometersmorales and @gankelee for 🎃🎃🎃! #multiversefam 7:19 PM - 31 Oct 2019  3 15 

* * *

  
handelshotfirst 598 points 2 hours ago  
I personally hate the clone theory, but the Old Spider-Man is too much like Original for me to count it out completely. 

guitaristT65T 360 points 2 hours ago  
is it me or does old spiderman have kind of a dad bod  


> AugustaRomaine 575 points 2 hours ago  
>  doesn't matter; still hot  
> 
> 
>   plasticine-porcupine 226 points 1 hour ago  
>    You can't even see his face!  
> 

sp8dermenfan 744 points 2 hours ago  
More importantly, is there any way Old Spider-Man is related to our new Spider-Man? Father and son maybe?  


>   LifeFoundationDidEverythingWrong 406 points 2 hours ago  
>    I get more of an older brother and little brother vibe from them.
> 
>   WhOoOoOstolethedonuts 381 points 1 hour ago  
>    real question is whether either one is related to the parkers
> 
>   Triceratomato 492 points 1 hour ago  
>    I don't know, but you can definitely tell that they all care about each other.  
>    Maybe it's what Spider-Man always needed - someone else to watch his back.  
> 

* * *

Miles  
@kilometersmorales   
happy bday to the best dad in the world! it's my dad, if you were wondering 🍰🎈🎉💪🏿 3:14 PM - 25 Nov 2019  9 56 

Miles  
@kilometersmorales   
happy weird mentor day to (one of) the best hero(es) in new york!! 🎊 miss you, man. come over again soon 🕸️👉🏿🕸️ 8:49 PM - 28 Nov 2019  4 13 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...have no self-control! So here's some more! This chapter is really annoying to read on mobile, I'm sorry! Additional credits to [these](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845/chapters/14729722) [guides](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142470) for help, as well as [pexels.com](https://www.pexels.com/) for all the stock photos (especially [this one](https://www.pexels.com/photo/photography-of-person-walking-on-road-1236701))!!

 spiderman how old

  


 Is Spider-Man a child?

  


 what color spiderwoman suit

  


 how many spderpeople are thre

  


 spider-man turned into pig

  


* * *

  


  
# secret-identity-theories  
  


fish for free  
what's the word @SP//dr Dance about the photograph  
is it legit?  


* * *

Sp//dr Dance  
Honestly, seems like it.  
If it _is_ photoshopped, they did a damn good job.  
But the picture looks so amateur that it's gotta be from the phone camera of someone who was really there.  


* * *

beeEES??  
Damn okay so looks like @is laundry day on thursday's theory about SP//dr being a kid were right?  
we've really got a middle schooler out here in a giant robot defending manhattan  


* * *

EAT THE POLICE  
haha shit at least SP//dr has a robot  
i would bet my life savings (all $4.76) that spider-man's a kid too  


* * *

fish for free  
me too tbh  
he's.......not tall  


* * *

  


* * *

  


😎🕸️  
  
Gwen 💇🏼  
Soooo...lunch?  
sure thing  
i should be outta chem in 5  
Peni 🤖  
let's go to the pizza place from last week!!!  
_:(´ཀ`」 ∠):_  
Gwen 💇🏼  
alskjadsflkj Peni what is that emoji  
Noir 🕵️  
THE COLD KISS OF LADY DEATH AS THE CONCRETE JUNGLE SNUFFS OUT ANOTHER UNFORTUNATE SOUL.  
IT'S A HARD WORLD, KID.  
Peni 🤖  
i'm not THAT hungry!!  
!!(ﾉ*ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ  
man noir i thought when peni gave you a comm we'd share like fun memes and stuff  
Ham 🔨🐷  
Give the man some time, folks!  
We're still work-shopping jokes; it's a long process!  
Peter 🍕🧙🏻  
Guys can we do burgers instead  
Gwen 💇🏼  
But you’re the pizza wizard!!  
pizzzza wizzzARd  
Peter 🍕🧙🏻  
Ugh  


  


* * *

  


 does tall spiderman have a girlfriend

  


 does tall spiderman in black and wear hat have girlfriend

  


 peter parker twin brother

  


 peter parker mary jane parker secret children

  


* * *

  
# sightings  
  


ChainChompMain  
GUYS I SAW HIM  


* * *

aliens can meet me in the mosh pit  
@ChainChompMain omg!! when was this???  


* * *

ChainChompMain  
was on my way back home from class and caught the end of a bodega robbery  
snapped a pic right before he swung away  


* * *

roll for initiative  
@ChainChompMain Awesome pic my dude  
You should upload it to r/spiderwatch  
I know we're not in the theories channel but do you think you learned anything?  


* * *

ChainChompMain  
honestly after seeing him so close i gotta say he has to still be a kid/teen  
he was wearing the suit under a hoodie  
almost like he was hiding it cause he had to go somewhere?  


* * *

roll for initiative  
Huh wonder if his parents know   


* * *

  


* * *

  
sanfrancannibalclub 378 points 1 hour ago  
My newest theory: "Old Spider-Man" is related to MJ, not Peter. We know PP didn't have any siblings or parents, and his aunt is too old to be the one in his suit, so maybe it's someone from MJ's side of the family?  


> JUMBOTRONS 215 points 37 minutes ago  
>  Doesn't explain why he seems _so much_ like PP sometimes though. A sibling/cousin/whatever of MJ's might have known PP, but they wouldn't be so similar.  
> 
> 
>   SpiderManPleaseSignMyFace 192 points 28 minutes ago  
>   i'm calling it now: time travel
> 
>    throwawaycauseofsecrets 187 points 25 minutes ago  
>    you and everybody else, buddy
> 
>    gymshortsflipflopsshortskirts 68 points 18 minutes ago  
>    this isn't the terminator dumbass. old spider-man isn't PP's son from the future
> 
>     StrawberryMiltank 81 points 15 minutes ago  
>     That's like the literal opposite of the plot of The Terminator. You're thinking DBZ, dumbass.  
> 

* * *

  


😎🕸️  
  
GUYS  
you can't keep going to my house  
i'm not even there half the time!  
Peter 🍕🧙🏻  
Who says we're going there to see you  
Gwen 💇🏼  
Sorry we were just a little worried!  
ohmygod are you there to spy on my DAD  
STOP he's already suspicious enough  
Noir 🕵️  
HE'S ONE OF THE GOOD ONES.  
IN THIS CROOKED WORLD YOU GOTTA HOLD ON TO THE ONES YOU CAN TRUST, MILES.  
guys i know!!!!  
he's MY dad!!!!!!  
Peni 🤖  
it's just that he got kind of roughed up last time  
ヽ(●ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ●)ﾉﾟ  
Peter 🍕🧙🏻  
And it was my fault  
Sorry kiddo I just needed to see for myself  
Gwen 💇🏼  
It's not that we don't think you've got this Miles  
We've just all  
After Kingpin  
You’ve been through a lot, you know?  
yeah i get it  
thanks for tryna look out for him  
just maybe don't all come at the same time???  
Ham 🔨🐷  
But the more the merrier!   
p-porks you almost gave me a heart attack with the unicycle thing  
Peter 🍕🧙🏻  
Yeah that was a pretty close call  
and look it wasn't your fault peter  
you can't be in two places at once  
you did what you could  
Peter 🍕🧙🏻  
Sounds fake but okay  
☹️  
Gwen 💇🏼  
☹️  
Peni 🤖  
☹️☹️☹️  
Peter 🍕🧙🏻  
Jesus kids it’s fine I’m just kidding  
Ham 🔨🐷  
Classic millennial humor!   
Peter 🍕🧙🏻  
I’m good  
Miles’ dad is good  
We stop hanging outside Miles’ room and chill at Aunt May’s instead  
No more problems  
yaayy   


* * *

spidersupthewazoo okay folks, make your bets now: what goofy accent is he gonna do tomorrow to try to disguise his voice so we don't figure out how young he is #i like the canadian one he did on TV last week#it was TERRIBLE #spider-man 3,074 notes 

greenteazone Yooo you know I am NOT an rpf person, but I legit think spiderman and spiderwoman were holding hands for a sec on that youtube clip  If nothing else, they're definitely friends. It's actually pretty cute  #spiderman#spiderwoman#ghostspider#spiderpeopl#not convinced yet that they're dating tho 826 notes 

spiderwomanismygf  
tag yourself meme: spider-people edition  #i spent too much time on this#i'm zombie petey parkour #bonus: OG spider-man is#dad jokes#the friend that everyone's mom likes#only owns one good tie 5,184 notes 


	3. Chapter 3

Spider-Man (Disambiguation)

* * *

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

**Spider-Man** may refer to:

  * Peter Parker (1991 - 2018), vigilante and originator of the Spider-Man mantle
  * Spider-Man ("New"), also known as Spider-Kid, vigilante active following the Alchemax Scandal
  * Spider-Man ("Old"), vigilante active following the 2019 New York City Subway Incident
  * Spider-Woman, vigilante also known as "Ghost" Spider-Man 
  * SP//dr, vigilante also known as Robo-Spider 
  * Spider-Noir, vigilante also known as “Monochrome" Spider-Man 
  * Spider-Ham, vigilante also known as “Pig” Spider-Man 
  * _Spider-Man_ (2020 film), documentary about Peter Parker
  * _The True Life Tales of Spider-Man_ , comic series about Peter Parker



* * *

Spider-Man  
@theamazingspiderman   
Happy Hanukkah, everybody! 🕎🎉✡️🎊🎁 7:12 AM - 23 Dec 2019  8,538 17,507 

Janet Cole  
@heartishomeandfamily   
@theamazingspiderman Ummm aren’t you forgetting something 😂😂😂 10:04 AM - 24 Dec 2019  257 498 

Spider-Man  
@theamazingspiderman   
@heartishomeandfamily Thanks for reminding me! ¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo, everybody! 🎄🎊🎁  2:30 PM - 24 Dec 2019  10,564 17,303 

* * *

arachnomaniacs  lawfulneutralbardbrigade ⁣ ninemusesnineplanets spider-man might be jewish??  ⁣ redspiderbluespider Also Puerto Rican maybe????  ⁣ kpopculturewars No clear confirmation on either one yet, but he (and his spider-friends) is definitely down to punch some nazis! https://twitter.com/theamazingspiderman/status/13365574849 ⁣ lawfulneutralbardbrigade THATS MY BOYYY  arachnomaniacs 👏👏👏👏👏  Source: ninemusesnineplanets #spider-man#punch a nazi eat a latke #i love my spider son 8,626 notes 

* * *

  
The Best Part of 2020 So Far Is How Adorable The Spider-Family Is

* * *

I love them almost as much as they love each other.  


Anna Pasternak  
JAN 6, 2020 3:58PM EST

If you live in New York City- no, scratch that. If you live anywhere in the United States and have access to a television or the internet, you’ve heard of this new wave of Spider-People that started arriving in town a few months after the earthquakes that shook the city and took the life of NYC’s favorite son. Peter Parker’s death hit the city hard, but the new group of heroes (or vigilantes, if you want to get technical), has proven themselves to be worthy successors to his good name. With six new Spiders on the scene, there's been lot of buzz about where they came from, what their identities are, and whether or not they know each other. And while jury's still out on the first two questions (though if you ask the internet, time travel _must_ be involved somehow), we _do_ know that the Spider-People are apparently all friends.

  


* * *

* * *

Make A Starbucks Drink Order And We'll Tell You Which Spider-Person You Are

* * *

Do you think Old Spider-Man has ever drunk decaf?

Posted on January 7, 2020, at 1:46 p.m. 

 Camila Xavier  
 Buzzfeed Staff

  


😎🕸️  
  
i got gwen!! 💅  
venti double chocolatey chip frap with caramel drizzle and extra whip  
Gwen 💇🏼  
fjfkdkdjals that’s not me at all!!  
I got noir?? grande nonfat cappuccino - I guess I see it?   
Peni 🤖  
*＊✿❀ i actually got myself ❀✿＊*  
♬♩♪♩ quad tall iced americano ♩♪♩♬  
wow really? that’s a lot of caffeine pen  
Peni 🤖  
hacking is hard work!!!  
Peter 🍕🧙🏻  
I got Peni too  
♬♩♪♩ quad tall iced americano ♩♪♩♬  


* * *

Sam Finch  
@SamISpam   
Guys I’m not the only one who saw that right? Someone please tell me they caught that thing on camera! #spidernoir #spiderfam 2:29 AM - 8 Jan 2020  206 848 

click my soundcloud link  
@jameskettering07   
did noir just jump out of a fucking PORTAL over midtown 2:35 AM - 8 Jan 2020  342 1,056 

🌟 Ruqayyah 🌟  
@ruqayyah_100   
rip in spacetime? hot detective spiderman leaps out? typical wednesday, am i right? 🤷🏾 2:41 AM - 8 Jan 2020  596 2,857 

* * *

  
let_me_tell_you_about_housetrapped 2449 points 3 hours ago  
Alright, assholes, which one of you called it? Who do I owe money to?  


> Darth-Garfield 1395 points 3 hours ago  
>  Now you’re thinking with portals!  
> 
> 
> wonder-mayo 3297 points 3 hours ago  
>  I think u/ceilingfan482 first said it over at r/AskReddit for some reason lol  
> 
> 
>   DrinkingGlueForFunAndProfit 1554 points 3 hours ago  
>   Shit, I remember that! It was on a conspiracy theory thread from like seven months ago.  
> 
> 
>   ichthyconical 823 points 3 hours ago  
>   Yeah well lots of people have been saying alternate dimension/alternate universe for a while now  
> 
> 
>      DrinkingGlueForFunAndProfit 1371 points 3 hours ago  
>       Right, but  u/ceilingfan482 was the first person to specifically link the "spatial anomalies" at Alchemax to a new Spider.  
>       Like a whole week before anyone besides Kid first showed up.  
> 
> 
> LordPraetorius 1072 points 3 hours ago  
>  So now we know where they (or one of them) come from, but we're still in the dark as to _why_.  
>  I stand by new!Spider being our main Spider-Man, so I guess the question is how he met all the others, and why they keep coming over.  
> 

* * *

😎🕸️  
  
Ham 🔨🐷  
I guess the cat is out of the bag!  
Gwen 💇🏼  
That's ominous  
What does that mean?  
omg ham did someone see you without your mask on???  
........would that even matter  
it's not that bad  
i don't think  
people just saw peter-noir jump into my dimension from his nbd  
Noir 🕵️  
I'M SORRY, MILES.  
I WAS CARRIED IN WITH THE WIND, BUT WITH ALL THE SMOG ON MY SIDE HANGING STAGNANT IN THE AIR LIKE A BAD JOKE, I FORGOT TO LOOK BEFORE I LEAPT.  
hey it's all good man  
a lot of people were guessing alternate universes or time travel anyway  
and now they know there's ~portals~ involved so there's all this wormhole stuff on the news  
Peni 🤖  
well that's kinda almost right!!  
haha yeah  
anyway i don't think anyone's gonna do anything about it so whatever  
Peter 🍕🧙🏻  
Hey  
Since your world is in the know now yadda yadda  
You mind if I keep a doorway open on the roof of your school?  
It's nice and close to that noodle place I like  
NO  
Peter 🍕🧙🏻  
No you don't mind or...  
NO PORTALS AT MY SCHOOL PETER  
Peter 🍕🧙🏻  
Alright alright I'll keep it in the dumpster out back  
wtf stop jumping out of the garbage!!!!!!  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your kind responses to this fic! This chapter is a little image heavy, and unfortunately I could only code instagram for mobile, since trying to do desktop was giving me conniptions haha. This will probably be the last chapter for a bit, as I try to catch up on some other fics, but I should be back again at some point! Thanks again!!

Exclusive Interview with Spider-Man! | NY Metro News  
74,626 views                8.9K   152

* * *

**NY Metro News**  
Published on February 9, 2020

     Ana Montes catches up with Spider-Man after a daring rescue on the Brooklyn Bridge.  
     SHOW MORE

* * *

783 Comments  


**Dylan Gates** 2 days ago  
Yeah Spidey!! Best superhero around!!!! gooo new york!!!!  
 1K    
     **View 53 replies ∨**

**yunafan142** 2 days ago  
"Keep watching, New York - I'll make you proud" I'm already proud!! ;___;  
 2K    
     **View 78 replies ∨**

**Caren M** 2 days ago  
Awww he seems so friendly and excited ♥  
 724    
     **View 27 replies ∨**

**Joey** 2 days ago  
Yeah he's not Peter Prker but aynone who talks shit about my boy better square tf up  
 405    
     **View 34 replies ∨**

  


* * *

floralthirstsquad okay so if you’re eating a blt when spider-ham saves you you’re legally required to give him all your money  #it’s the Law#May Parker herself told me#Spider-Fam 2,406 notes 

triplescoopstarfait Friendly reminder that half of the spiderpeople are probably children and are out saving our sorry asses instead of doing regular kid stuff like going to the movies or doing stupid dances or making fun videos for fake internet points and if that doesn't fill you with unprecedented dread over their safety and future then you don't have a heart, you gutless sandworm  #Which is all just to say#That after Peter Parker died#I don't know if I can stomach that again#Don't try vigilantism at home kids 4,005 notes 

but-did-you-want-a-bag **me:** i should watch the new spider-man interview **me:** i bet it's spawned a bunch of fun new spider-memes **spider-man:** "Haha, well, I gotta do my best for Brooklyn. That's what Spider-Man's always been about, right? Protecting the city he cares about. Sp- I mean, uh, Peter- he- I know we're not the same, but I'm doing my best to live up to the Spider name. I know some people are still waiting for me to prove myself, so I'm gonna say to them to keep watching me. Keep watching, New York - I'll make you proud!" **me:** i came out to have a good time and i'm honestly feeling so attacked right now #i'm going to go cry now thanks#he IS DOING HIS BEST#i hope you all know that#also the way he said peter's name#did they know each other?#spider-fam 3,691 notes 

* * *

Spider-Man   
@theamazingspiderman   
@lufrednowos Me too. I wish I could’ve known @spiderman longer. I think we all still feel his loss. Rest In Peace, Mr. Parker. Thanks for everything. 12:20 PM - 12 Feb 2020  11,947 20,955 

Spider-Man   
@theamazingspiderman   
@KHVIIFF Nah, they're all good! Just a lot going on back at home, but you still got me! 😎 I'll tell Old Spidey you gave him a shoutout! 10:53 AM - 13 Feb 2020  7,425 15,693 

Spider-Man   
@theamazingspiderman   
@NYPigeonsFan Yeah, we call him old too. He always says he's "seasoned" (like rich people salt) but I wanna get #spidergramps trending instead 👴 11:11 AM - 13 Feb 2020  9,513 25,724 

Spider-Man   
@theamazingspiderman   
@_xiaolongbao Haha, not this year. I have a date with New York, if you know what I mean 😉 8:07 AM - 14 Feb 2020  10,632 29,416 

Not A Grandpa   
@spidermanyeahtheotherone   
@theamazingspiderman What are you saying to people on the internet about me 1:44 AM - 15 Feb 2020  8,535 18,368 

The Cool Spider-Man   
@theamazingspiderman   
@spidermanyeahtheotherone Whaaaat? Nothing!! #donttellhim #spidergrampsdoesntknowhowtousegoogle 10:25 AM - 15 Feb 2020  7,708 16,249 

* * *

😎🕸️  
  
so p-porks if a radioactive person bit you  
would you turn human???  
Ham 🔨🐷  
Why, you got something fishy planned for me, kid?  
nnnnnno...  
Gwen 💇🏼  
Hey guys, what's  
...what are you talking about  
nothing weird!  
just thinking bout how ham used to be a spider  
Ham 🔨🐷  
Miles, this mug would look good no matter the flesh suit, but I don't want you getting any funny ideas...  
I think I've been transmogrified enough for one lifetime!  
Let your irradiated man take a bite out of our resident monochrome newshound, instead.  
Noir 🕵️  
BUT  
I'M ALREADY HUMAN?  
ANYWAY how are you gwen, how's it going, whatchu up to  
Gwen 💇🏼  
Getting froyo with Peter and MJ actually  
MJ is super cool and they're cute together  
I get why Peter(s) married her  
nice  
Gwen 💇🏼  
Except Pete is  
Uhhh how you say  
Not smooth?  
ha wonder what that's like  
cause I sure don't know  
Ham 🔨🐷  
Tell him to try that trick where you make hearts pop out of your eyes!  
Ooh, or the one where you float because you're so in love. That oughta knock her socks off!  
Noir 🕵️  
YOU KNOW WE CAN'T PULL OFF THAT GIMMICK, PETER.  
EVEN IF HE'S DIZZY WITH MISS WATSON, DOESN'T MEAN THE MAN CAN WALK ON CLOUDS.  
Ham 🔨🐷  
Aw, just because you couldn't do it doesn't mean it doesn't work! Maybe you just didn't put your back into it, big guy!  
Noir 🕵️  
BREAK IT UP, YOU OLD GRIFTER.  
Gwen 💇🏼  
Oh wait, he's trying the arm over the shoulder  
Let me take a pic; I'll put it on my insta  


* * *

Log in | Sign up

  


  thisgirlisaghost  
 

 **Gwen Stacy**  
music, mayhem, magic  


**512**  
posts

 **98**  
followers

 **310**  
following

 

Log in | Sign up

  
**thisgirlisaghost** • Follow  


  
**63 likes**  
**thisgirlisaghost** Went out for donuts with 🖊️ and 📰! #multiversefam #twodozenisenough #🐧twins  
**pineapple_timing** looks delicious!  
**chris_k_harrison** dang gwen get me a chocolate glazed next time  
**stephandipityjones** Jelly for me pls 🤤  
**milestogobeforeileap** is this what you guys went to do when i was taking my math test?!  


* * *

peter "the B stands for burrito connoisseur" p.  
  
Hey kiddo you doing okay?  
You seemed pretty quiet yesterday  
yeah  
yeah i'm okay  
got an art show thing at school coming up  
and uncle aaron used to  
i guess i just miss him  
Shit I'm sorry Miles  
You want us to come over?  
thanks but i think i'm gonna just spend some time with my parents tonight  
Yeah of course  
Have a good night, kid  
you too, peter  
🤟🕸️  
🤟🕸️  


* * *

Log in | Sign up

  
**yourfriendlyspiderwoman** • Follow  


  
**14,206 likes**  
**yourfriendlyspiderwoman** Where else can you get a view like this? #NYC  
Load more comments  
**angelemerald059** Beautiful shot!!  
**ilyanaaria** I LOVE YOU GHOST SPIDER  
**catsthemusicalisbad** love the bus rescue in queens from last week  
**geri193** spder-woman #1  
**xx_starbright_xx** you have the coolest costume <3 <3  
**guythursday** @realstegasaurus let's climb a skyscraper for our next date lol  
**bakingtipswithjen** Fantastic job this morning!!  
**lalune_eclipse** Good to see you back on our side! ❤️❤️❤️❤️  


* * *

😎🕸️  
  
guys??  
you didn't have to come!  
Peter 🍕🧙🏻  
Course we did  
Peni 🤖  
stop looking around miles it's really suspicious  
just be ‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ cool ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙  
Gwen 💇🏼  
Yeah put your phone down  
We'll catch up later there's so many people here to see your work!! 🤩  
ok ok  
Noir 🕵️  
🤟🕸️  
Peni 🤖  
aww noir you did the emojis right this time!!!  


peni+gwen=pengwen  
@gwennotgwendolyne   
Is @kilometersmorales the best artist I know?? Definitely. Is he the best artist YOU know?? Hell yeah he is.  11:34 PM - 24 Feb 2020  12 46 

Miles  
@kilometersmorales   
thanks so much to everyone who came to the show! i really do have the best friends in the universe 💯🥇🏆💖 3:47 PM - 25 Feb 2020  15 103 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I lied, here's a quick and kind of silly chapter, haha. A million thanks as always to [La_Temperanza's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929336) [guides](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384112) for help!

_**Meanwhile**_ , in another universe...

 

Lemon Cream Cheesecake  
  


It shouldn't come as a surprise to you that I'll eat cheesecake all year round. It's a pretty well known fact! Especially a cheesecake as good as this one, with its perfect blend of sweet cream and bright lemon tartness. The best part is that this cake is as simple to make as it is refreshing, which is why I'm so excited to share the recipe with you all today. Now, my grandmother always said that a woman should have a handful of secrets, to keep people on their toes, but for you, my lovelies, I'm willing to share.

In fact, I'll throw in a few more secrets while I'm at it. Here's one you probably haven't heard yet: I've been saved by _Spider-Man_. Twice, actually.

To accurately paint an image of the first time, you're going to have to use your imagination to picture grad student Chelsea from twelve years ago: not quite fresh faced but not totally jaded, trekking through the rain with two bags full of instant ramen, apples, and rhubarb (because even miserable students can make time for an Jeweled Apple Rhubarb Galette), and soaked to the bone. I get caught up in a robbery gone sideways, and everyone's favorite superhero comes swinging by and takes care of everything. He was so sweet, helping the shopkeepers put the shelves back up before he took off!

The second time was about two years ago (throwback to my lentil phase!), on the 7 train on my way to meet my sister. Shocker was trying to derail us for whatever reason and Spidey saved the day, of course, but he seemed kind of...tired, you know? Like he'd been having a few rough days at work, or something. And maybe that's what it was - I mean, he probably has a day job, right? - but I don't think I've been the only one to notice that our webbed hero looked like he hit a few bumps in the road in the last couple of years.

Anyway, these days Spidey's looking bright and snappy again, especially with that new crew he has running all over town (I'm personally a big fan of the Spider-Pig, though now I feel a little weird about all the bacon recipes on this blog, but I digress). Maybe he just needed a gentle push to start fresh again, which is what I think this cheesecake can do for you in the new year! Need to impress at a PTO meeting? Need a fun dessert to liven up the break room? This is the _perfect_ choice. Now, I know the water bath might seem kind of daunting, but if you follow my steps carefully, you shouldn't run into any problems. Tin foil and a deep dish are key.

* * *

ridefromthewest Sorry about being Spidey on main but Good Morning, New York updated after a FOUR YEAR HIATUS and if that isn't just representative of how 2020 is our Year of Growth, then I don't know what is  #spidey#thank you sruth for my life#fic writers i love you 3,626 notes 

Up That Winding Stair by Euthenia05 Jan 2020  
Spider-Man (Vigilante RPF), Fashion Model RPF  
  
  
**Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings,** Spider-Man/Mary Jane Watson, Spider-Man, Mary Jane Watson, Original Characters, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Fluff & Angst, Action & Romance, Slow Burn, crackship treated seriously, don’t @ me  
  
MJ's had her fair share of bad first dates, but none so horrible as this one. Cornered in an alleyway at the mercy of a mugger after her date runs off, MJ thinks she might finally be in over her head, until a certain masked webslinger drops in and turns her whole world upside-down.  
  
Language: English  Words: 124,805  Chapters: 24/27  Comments: 1897  Kudos: 3663  
Bookmarks: 572  Hits: 49582

Cinnamon and Silk by xxrubyWednesday03 Jan 2020  
Spider-Man (Vigilante RPF)  
  
  
**No Archive Warnings Apply,** Spider-Man/Reader, Spider-Man, Reader, Fluff, Domestic, Slice of Life, Friends to Lovers, Unspecified Gender for Reader  
  
Collection of fluffy domestic snapshots of your life with Spider-Man! Requests are open!  
  
Language: English  Words: 35,793  Chapters: 12/?  Comments: 232  Kudos: 736  
Bookmarks: 90  Hits: 12041

Good Morning, New York by sruth01 Jan 2020  
Spider-Man (Vigilante RPF)  
  
  
**No Archive Warnings Apply,** Spider-Man & New York City, Spider-Man, New York City, Original Characters, Vigilantism, Superpowers, Action/Adventure, Case Fic, Unconventional Families, Friendship, Other Character Tags To Be Added  
  
Spider-Man carries the weight of New York on his back day in, day out, but who's there to carry him when he needs help?  
  
The city that loves him, of course.  
  
Language: English  Words: 185,611 Chapters: 15/?  Comments: 4780  Kudos: 13907  
Bookmarks: 2531  Hits: 258029

  
  
"I like it here," the kid says, kicking his feet back and forth over the edge of the rooftop. Below them, New York is dark and glittering. "Maybe me and the others will stick around for a little while. Haha, get it? Stick?" He lifts his hands and wiggles his fingers before elbowing Spidey in the arm.  
  
And for the first time today, Spidey laughs.  


### Notes:

Like I said above, thank you so much to everyone who's still reading GMNY after all these years, and thanks to any new readers who decided to give this fic a chance! I've been struggling with writer's block for a while now, but this new wave of Spiders has really gotten me inspired again. Some plot points are being reworked, but I hope you like the direction it's going to take. Until next time!

  ↑ Top   [  ←Previous Chapter  ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129909/chapters/40635797#workskin) [  Kudos ♥  ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129909?show_comments=true&view_full_work=true#comments) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129909/bookmarks) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129909?show_comments=true&view_full_work=true#comments)

* * *

**Comments on "Return of Spider-Man: Issue #14"**  


> **senxargard**  
>  This one was good; love the reappearance of Mysterio after that whole thing last year.  
>  1-10-2020 4:43 PM 
>
>> **GameTh30rist**  
>  Last month's was better imo, but I'm really enjoying Choi's writing. I don't know how much of that is his skill, and how much of that is rl Spidey's new...attitude? Outlook in life? I dunno, he just seems happier than he used to. I'm happy for the guy.  
>  1-10-2020 5:02 PM  
> 
>>
>>> **fishermelt**  
>  yeah hes got back some of that old spiedy charm  
>  1-10-2020 5:13 PM
>>
>>>   
>  **MntsSkttl**  
>  Glad I'm not the only one who thought so. Good for Spidey, getting back in the saddle. I was wary of these other spiders at first but I think they really brought out some of that old energy in him.  
>  1-10-2020 5:20 PM
> 
>  **SafetyInColorsss**  
>  Can't wait to see how they resolve this one, especially since it looks like Choi might tackle a multi-spider plotline!  
>  1-10-2020 5:11 PM 
>
>> **raidersMninja**  
>  Shit i'd kill for a spidey/dark-spider/spider-bot teamup, especially with Gilbert's art style  
>  1-10-2020 5:19 PM 

* * *

 does spidey have kids

  


 Spidey and Darkspider theory

  


 is lightspider is spideys daughter

  


 weird glow bronx yesterday


End file.
